


What We Deserve

by suzanami



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Gen, Politics, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/pseuds/suzanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights do a promotional tour around Cephiro, sit for a painting, and hate themselves. In the meantime, Fuu has a lot of decisions to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly the third Sunday of the month, and Fuu had trouble concentrating on the teacher's lecture. Usually so attentive, she tapped her pen softly on her notebook, doodling little spirals and arrows and – god help her – hearts in the margins of her notes. She never used to doodle things like hearts in her notebooks.

She almost burst out of the doors into the brisk November air, eager to get home and get all this homework out of the way. She didn't want to have to worry about it while she was in Cephiro. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friends and with Ferio.

As Cephiro had stabilized since the abolition of the Pillar system, visits there became less business and more fun. The first year had been the longest. The breaking down of the Pillar's Court and reworking it into the Council was the first major step. Then the Knights had done a promotional tour of the country, meeting the citizens, educating them on the legend of the Magic Knights and the burden of the Pillar. The citizens deserved to know what really happened to their country, and to be reassured that it would never happen again. There was the added bonus of the three girls charming the country. It gave the people hope, and Cephiro flourished. Then they spent much of their visits helping to redecorate the palace, which had been thrown together quite slapdashedly to house the people while Cephiro had been crumbling.

Their trips were usually short, a day or two in Cephiro time – which seemed to pass slower even when the girls were in their own world. There had been occasional long ones, weeks on end sometimes, and those were Fuu's favorites. But she always began to feel homesick. All three of them did. But when she was away from Cephiro for a long time, she felt “homesick” for it, as well, and for Ferio's company.

Being in a long-distance relationships was one thing. Having to cross through time and space to even _communicate_ with your boyfriend was an entirely different thing. Fuu often wondered what it was like to talk with your boyfriend on the phone, to go to the arcade after class. With her thumb, she turned the ring on her fourth finger as she pored over her English lesson, the motion a comforting habit. It didn't matter, she supposed. She'd get to see him soon.

Fuu was usually a bit foggy in the mornings but on Sunday she was up before her alarm. She rushed to eat something as she tamed her bangs and dug for her change purse. Her father was outside finishing up the last of the garden work before winter and he felt, more than saw, Fuu breezing by out the front gate.

Hikaru was already waiting for her, nearly buried in her huge scarf. “Fuu-chan, what took you so long?” Hikaru was absolutely a morning person. Umi, not so much, was the last to arrive, then the three were off to the Rikugien gardens to see the autumn leaves while they were still at their most vibrant.

“Mm, I wonder what the trees in Cephiro would look like if they had fall there,” Umi mused, her hands jammed in her pockets as they walked.

“The yaris tree has huge leaves,” Hikaru offered, her hands moving to indicate something the size of a basketball. “And the best branches to climb,” she added. “Can you imagine it in the fall?”

“Since when are you such an expert on Cephiran flora?” Umi replied.

Hikaru pouted. “We've been going there for three years, Umi-chan. I don't think it's weird for me to know a little bit about it.”

Fuu noticed that Umi was still not quite awake. “Why don't we head to the bridge?” she said. “I'm sure the reflection of the leaves on the water is lovely. It might be soothing,” she added, exchanging a glance with Hikaru, who smiled.

They took their time in the gardens, eventually stopping for a slightly early lunch before heading back towards Tokyo Tower.

In the years after their initial two visits to Cephiro, the girls had learned that they could will themselves there from pretty much anywhere on Earth. It worked most easily from the observatory deck in Tokyo Tower; they reasoned it was probably because of the strong association they all had. Still, the deck was usually crowded and the girls didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. The nearby park had become their usual meeting place. There was a tree that was set back a ways from the paths where there were less people. They stood beneath it, concentrating on suspending their time in this world and spending it in the next. It was nearly second nature to them now.

There was a rushing whirl of energy and when Fuu opened her eyes, her feet were resting on the decorative stone paths that ran through the palace gardens. Hikaru gave her hand a little squeeze – probably Umi's hand, too – before breaking away to rush into Presea's arms for a bear hug. “It's been so long!” Fuu heard Hikaru exclaim. She and Umi looked at each other, stifling laughter. It had been the usual length of time.

As Hikaru caught up with Presea, and Ascot and Caldina trotted up to greet Umi, Fuu looked around. Ferio usually waited here as well. As if reading her thoughts, Presea spoke up. “I think the Prince might have fallen asleep somewhere,” she said, barely containing her amusement. “He came out to the gardens hours ago and we haven't seen him since.”

Fuu smiled despite herself. This wasn't the first time. She broke away from her friends, knowing that he liked napping in the yaris trees that Hikaru had mentioned earlier in the day. If he was wearing his uniform, he was easy to spot with the long cape and wide shoulder guards and all. But whenever he could get away with it, he wore simpler tunics – still much fancier than he preferred, she knew.

She was rather far out into the gardens, where there were less flowerbeds and more trees and medicinal plants, before she found him. He was as Presea had suspected, napping on a branch just a few feet out of her reach. Glad that she'd worn boots with decent traction, she scaled the branches as quietly as she could. She wasn't as good at climbing trees as Hikaru or Ferio, but they'd taught her well. And Ferio slept hard, even when he was napping. She reached a nice, wide branch above him, leaning her back against the trunk, her feet dangling around either side of it near his head. She'd teach him to not come and greet her.

The yaris tree grew little pods not dissimilar to Earth's acorns, and this one seemed especially fertile. She pressed the soles of her boots back against the trunk and dropped a pod on the branch in front of him. He didn't stir. She frowned. She tossed another, a bit harder this time, and he did stir slightly. The third was dropped right onto his wild crop of hair, where it bounced off his head, then onto the next branch down.

The pods were a bit heavier than acorns, and this finally woke him. He ran a hand through his hair, yawning. She tossed another. He brushed it out of his hair without incident. She frowned again, a pout really. Plucking a couple at a time, she dropped them all, letting them rain down on him. “Geez,” he said aloud. “Damn birds, always –” He looked up, curse drying up on his tongue as he saw his lady love sitting above him, smiling.

“Good morning,” she said, waving. “Did you sleep well?”

“Dammit, Fuu,” he said, but he was grinning. Lantis sometimes made these snide little comments about Fuu being mousy and boring, but Lantis really didn't get her at all. “You know how I need my beauty rest.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, letting her feet swing free.

He caught her left foot gently in his hand. “What's with these boots?” he said. “Are you planning on going adventuring? What happened to the cute shoes you usually wear?”

She poked him in the side of her head with the toe of said boot. “It's quite chilly at home right now,” she replied. “I did not think to bring special shoes in order to please you, Prince.”

“I'll forgive your irreverence this time,” he grinned. “But I can't promise mercy again.”

“Oh, Ferio.” She smiled, shaking her head.

He clambered up onto her branch, his limbs still clumsy from sleep. “Anyway,” he said, sitting opposite her, close enough for their knees to touch. “I do apologize for not being there to greet you guys. I got sidetracked.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, earning a charming blush. “It's corny. But I wanted to give you flowers. It's your birthday, right?”

She smiled. “No, that will be our next visit. I don't see any flowers.”

“Yeah well, I got distracted from my distraction.”

“One of your 'nap attacks'?”

“Nap attack.” She was beaming at him. “Not that I mind, but you're all smiles today. Something good happen?”

She shrugged, pushing her curls out of her face as the breeze kicked up. “There will be only a couple of weeks before our next visit rather than an entire month,” she answered. “We're coming the weekend after my birthday. I won't have to wait as long to see you again.”

He caught her hand, raising it to his lips. “It'll be shorter for me then, too. Well, shorter than usual. You know, it feels like an eternity between your visits from this side.”

Her eyes softened and she became suddenly bashful. “Oh, I'm sure it doesn't really.”

“It does.” He laid a soft kiss on her ring, releasing her hand.

She fiddled with her dress, pulling it lower to cover her dignity as she was still straddling the branch. “I wish that life was more convenient, that we could visit more often. There's so much, with high school and archery and my family. Hikaru-san and Umi-san have their own lives, as well.”

Ferio opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. Instead he rested a hand on her knee. She was wearing black leggings that were sort of ribbed in texture and it felt soothing under his fingers. “As long as I get to keep seeing you forever, even if it's with intervals.”

She leaned back against the trunk, folding her hands over her chest. “That is the plan,” she replied softly.

“Fuu-chaan!”

The two of them peered down through the large leaves to see Hikaru and Umi wandering down the path. “I didn't realize I'd been gone so long,” Fuu said. “Oh, well, I haven't seen anyone else yet. Shall we go?” Ferio seemed to be pouting a bit at the interruption. Fuu found his hand, squeezing it briefly to make him smile, before calling back, “We're up here!”

\------

Tea was in the usual place in the center of the gardens, very near to the spot where the Knights always arrived. Fuu followed the small stone path to the long white table, sitting with Ferio on one side and Ascot on her other. Umi helped Presea serve, skipping her own plate as she passed around the cake. Cephiran cake was strange, almost spongy compared to cake at home, but much sweeter, too sweet for Umi. She took a honeyed bun instead. Fuu glanced at Ferio out of the corner of her eye. He had three pieces of cake.

“Mm, Cephiran tea,” Umi sighed, inhaling deeply from the sturdy cup in her hands. “I miss it when I'm not here.”

“You should bring some Earth tea,” Ascot suggested around a mouthful of bun. “We were just talking about that the other day.”

“Oh, that's a good idea,” Fuu said.

Hikaru was sipping here and there at her tea, mostly staring into the cup. “This cake would be good with coffee, though, don't you think?”

Presea tipped her head. “Coffee?”

Hikaru propped her chin in her hands. Fuu motioned for her to take her elbows off the table, but she didn't seem to notice. “It's a dark, bitter drink with a lot of caffeine in it.”

“It's bitter?” Ferio echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, a lot of the time we sweeten it,” she said, making a stirring motion with her finger. “Milk and sugar, sometimes honey. My mom likes it black, though.” She grinned. “I have to use tons of sugar but I like it that way!”

“Hikaru, should you really mix that much caffeine and sugar?” Umi quipped.

“Why do you ask?” Hikaru said, looking puzzled.

“Hmm,” Presea nodded. “Guru, you could use some of this coffee, don't you think?”

“I'm sure.” Clef sipped at his tea, no pastries on his plate. Actually, Fuu noted, it was his second cup of tea since she'd sat down.

“Y'know,” Caldina said, tapping her chin with a finger. “This coffee sounds a lot like raum, that we have in Chizeta. We drink it straight, though.”

Presea sat up straighter. “Oh, I remember. The princesses brought it the last time they visited. Did you get to try any, Hikaru?”

Hikaru shook her head. “No. I'd like to, though!”

“Hey, Guru,” Caldina said. “D'you think we could import some? I think Presea's right. You could use it some days. Really perks ya up. And the Council's been talking about starting to, like, import and export with the other countries.”

“Mm.” Clef nodded, polishing off his second cup. Umi narrowed her eyes towards where he sat, but she didn't speak.

The conversation drifted to Hikaru's dog, then to keeping pets in the palace, then onto speculations about a zoo. Fuu listened to Ferio laughing next to her as she sipped her tea and watched Umi across from her, who kept glancing towards where Clef sat at the end of the table. They had both noticed his especially dark mood. Ascot seemed to have noticed Umi's glances and asked her what animal she'd keep in the hypothetical palace zoo.

“Sorry?”

“I said,” and Fuu could hear him next to her, trying his best to smile. “If we had a zoo, what kind of animal would you want to keep in it?”

“Oh, well,” Umi stammered, trying to bring her mind back to the conversation around her. “I don't know the names of too many Cephiran animals.” She laughed. “I always liked the little owl. Er, the night-time bird with big eyes and the spirally tail.” She drew a spiral in the air with her index finger. “We saw so many of them when we were first here. They're so cute.”

Ascot seemed to relax slightly. He and Umi slipped into the conversation at the table, but Fuu wasn't buying it. Clef was more troubled about something than usual (Clef was usually troubled about something, but he could at least carry on conversation) and Umi was more concerned about it than usual. Hopefully things would blow over by their next visit. Clef really did need to learn to relax.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I last attempted a F/F longfic in what, '01 or '02? and we shan't talk about those (this will be a lot longer than those anyway, I'm estimating 50k) so yes, hello, bear with me. also I started this a year and a half ago and have only polished it up the tiniest bit, so hopefully the writing's not too rough. the overall plot of this story is gen but it's also a Fuu/Ferio fic, so there will be a major focus on their relationship as well as the Knights'.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuu had expected the next couple of weeks to drag by, but before she knew it, her birthday arrived. Her parents bought her a small cake and gave her modest but appreciated gifts; the newest book on programming in C was cracked open before the cake was even cut. Kuu called from university, and she was grateful to catch up. She missed her sister so much.

While Kuu talked in her usual animated fashion, Fuu leaned against the wall, turning Ferio's ring around on her finger, pulling it off and putting it back on, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. She'd never really stopped being aware of it and she fiddled with it often – she'd had to tell her parents and classmates that it was some sort of promise ring. Which, she supposed, it was.

But she felt especially conscious of it lately. Soon she'd be graduating high school and she had to decide, very soon as she should have made the decision already, where she was going to continue her education. Or _if_ she was going to do so, she reminded herself, feeling the weight of the ring on her finger.

\------

“I can't believe we haven't been in Fuu-chan's bedroom before,” Hikaru said as they climbed the stairs. “We've been to your house a bunch of times but not your room.”

“What kind of friends are we?” Umi added, grinning.

While still in middle school, the girls didn't meet up very often at their homes, instead meeting out somewhere. Even now, they tended to prefer restaurants and parks and long walks, away from the prying ears of their families. Actually, they'd been to Fuu's home the least of the three, and it was true – there had never really been any reason for them to go to her room on any of those visits.

Fuu's parents kept everything meticulous. Umi and Hikaru usually ended up sitting in the library with Fuu, a little scared they'd drop a crumb. (Umi's house was extremely well-kept, but her mother wasn't fussy like Fuu's.)

“I apologize, it's a bit of a mess,” Fuu prefaced as she opened the door. Her room was spacious, and tidier than a museum. Not one thing seemed out of place. There wasn't a wrinkle in her bedsheets and as she opened her closet to pick out a dress for that day's trip to Cephiro, each hanger was as perfectly spaced as the others.

“Fuu,” Umi said. “How can you say this is messy?”

Fuu looked over her shoulder at Umi. “I'm somewhat embarrassed. We haven't yet dusted this week and I forgot to tidy up my desk.”

Umi and Hikaru glanced at Fuu's desk. Books stacked neatly, notebooks laid out at right angles, and a single pen sitting on top of a page. They exchanged a glance, shrugging. Fuu was a bit strange.

“I expected your bedroom to be in all greens,” Umi commented, running a hand over the brown and burgundy covers.

“There's green,” Fuu replied, removing her selected dress from its hanger.

Umi smiled. “I mean, I expected _more_ green. Isn't it your favorite color?”

“Yes, but,” Fuu's hand came to rest on her cheek. “Mother didn't like the green set of things I picked out.” She smiled. “I was nine and liked a rather bright shade of green at the time. We settled on this instead. I'm very glad that she overruled me, in retrospect.”

“What's this?” Hikaru was leaning over the dresser, peering at the clay bowl full of stones and feathers next to a little, white, ceramic bird.

Fuu's face grew warm. “Oh, it's nothing.”

Umi raised her eyebrows. “If it's nothing, why is your face turning red?”

“Oh, dear,” Fuu mumbled. She shrugged, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. “It's nothing important, I suppose. It's simply to... to remind me of Windam.”

Understanding spread over Umi's and Hikaru's faces. “It's a little shrine!” Hikaru grinned.

“Oh, it's nothing that elaborate.”

Umi folded her arms. “It doesn't have to be. That's sweet, Fuu. I wonder if he knows.”

Hikaru glanced back at Umi. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I wonder if the Mashin can reach between our worlds,” Umi explained, sitting on the edge of Fuu's bed. She looked down at the comforter, tracing the detailed stitching with her finger. “Like, could we talk to them from here? Or are they aware of us here? They stay in their own dimension that's probably separate from both Earth and Cephiro. And they can obviously access Cephiro well enough.”

“I've wondered the same,” Fuu replied, glancing quickly at the little shrine before looking back to her friends.

Hikaru was frowning. “I want to talk to Rayearth.”

“About what?” Umi said.

Hikaru shrugged. “Life. My brothers. Eagle's recovery. Lantis. I just want to talk to him.”

The three of them were silent for a few moments. Finally, Fuu spoke up, “I wonder if perhaps we should try to contact them, after all?”

Hikaru frowned. “But we decided not to bother them after the battle for Pillar.”

“They're gods, aren't they?” Umi said. “Or are they just spirits?”

Fuu shrugged. “People often converse with their gods, do they not?” She smiled. “And we know for sure that ours are real.”

“Oh, Fuu,” Umi sighed. She sat up straighter. “But maybe you're right. They might even want to talk with us, too.”

“Let's try contacting them soon, then,” Hikaru said. “Not on this trip, it's Fuu-chan's birthday. But maybe next time.”

“I agree with Hikaru-san,” Fuu added. “What's the worst that might happen? If they don't wish to speak with us, they won't show themselves. It's that simple.”

Umi nodded. “I guess so.” She laughed weakly. “Now that Cephiro's not falling apart, I don't know what we'd talk about.” The other two laughed a little, too. “What do you think they'd say if we talked to them about high school? Or boyfriend problems?”

“There's only one way to find out,” Hikaru giggled.

“Come on,” Fuu said, still smiling. “Quite a lot of snow has been predicted for this afternoon. I wish to make it home while I can still see where I'm going.”

\------

It was early December, the weekend after Fuu's birthday, which fell on a Friday this year. The late Sunday morning was already snowy and cold, with thick flakes filling the air. The girls shivered and huddled together under their usual tree, and whirled through time and space to Cephiro.

Fuu opened her eyes to the eternally warm sunlight of Cephiro, already too warm in her winter things in the center of the gardens. She broke from Umi and Hikaru, more excited than usual to see Ferio. “What?” she asked as he stared at her.

He pointed to her hair. “What's that?”

She ran a finger through her bangs. “Oh, snow. It hasn't even melted yet!” She really _hadn't_ wasted any time running to his side, she thought, a bit self-conscious. “I've told you about snow. It's winter at home right now, just the beginning of the season, really. There was so much snow in the air when we left,” she sighed, smiling. “It's beautiful.”

“Hm, well it certainly looks pretty in the pictures you've shown me,” he replied. “What's all this nonsense?” he teased, lifting her cream earmuffs from her head. “And this?” He tugged on her scarf to pull her closer and she giggled.

“You wouldn't want me to catch a chill, would you?”

“A what?”

“Fuu.” Umi's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to face her friends. Umi had her hands on her hips. “Do you want to come to the nice lunch that everyone's prepared for your birthday or not? Ferio, you're always hungry. Let's go!”

“Oh, a nice lunch?” Fuu echoed, unwrapping herself from her coat and scarf. “No one said –”

“It's a tradition, silly,” Hikaru said, shoving Fuu's outerwear into Ferio's arms and tugging her friend along. “Remember we did it for mine and Umi-chan's birthdays? She said you'd forget for sure and you have.”

Ferio stood there as the three girls and Presea scurried into the palace, his arms overflowing with fabric. Umi and Hikaru had been taking theirs off as they walked, nearly dragging it behind themselves. He shrugged, following along, only pausing to lean down and take in Fuu's scent from her clothes.

Lunch was nice. All of Fuu's favorite Cephiran foods had been prepared and even some charming attempts to recreate her favorite Earth foods. “Mm,” she murmured. “It's not fugu, but it's very tasty. It's also most likely not dangerous to eat,” she added, laughing, earning concerned looks from her Cephiran friends. There was Fahren wine, her favorite in either world, and a sort of sweet cookie that Ferio insisted on feeding to her in front of everyone, to her deep embarrassment.

It was just past midday and Caldina and Presea had already had a bit too many glasses of wine. Clef had excused himself to his study already. Ferio, too, excused himself from the table, suggesting to Fuu that she accompany him.

“So it's winter in your world.”

Fuu nodded, adjusting the wide collar of her dress. It had an unnecessary amount of ruffles and ties but was light and comfortable and Ferio had always liked it. “Yes. I like the change of seasons at home,” she replied. “The weather here is beautiful but it's always the same.”

“'At home', huh?”

She looked up from the flower she was inspecting. “I'm sorry?”

He half-grinned, shrugging. “Nothing.”

Now she stood, nearly eye level with him. He only had about two inches on her – three if you counted his hair. She liked that. “No, please. What did you mean by that? You sounded disheartened.”

“Ah, well, that's probably because I am.” Her expression fell and he held up his hands. “No, it's just... Here, walk with me.” He held out his arm and she slipped hers through as they began to stroll down the flower-lined path. It seemed there were hundreds of varieties of flowers in the palace gardens and she saw a new one every time she visited. “It's just that whenever you call Earth your home, my heart sinks a little.”

Her brows drew together. “I don't understand.”

He sort of chuckled, slowing to a stop and facing her. He gently held her by the shoulders. “I just want to know if... Y'know. If you've put any serious thought into staying here. Living here.”

Fuu dipped her head. “I have, in fact.”

“Oh?”

She looked back up at him. “But I haven't yet been able to come to a decision.”

“Ah.” His hands slid down her arms, finally holding her hands in his.

She frowned. “It isn't a simple decision. I know it seems to be from your perspective, but to leave everything that I've ever known, all my dreams, my friends and family...” She leaned closer to him. “You have competition in my heart, I'm afraid to say.”

He was rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs, angling his head as he leaned in. “I do so hate that idea,” he murmured. She laughed a little before he pressed his mouth to hers, a bit more firmly than usual. His kisses became deeper, and he pulled her against himself.

Fuu pressed her hands to his chest, pushing back slightly. “Not here, Ferio,” she whispered. “Anyone could walk by.”

His hands slid to her hips. “Then where, hm?”

“Oh, really.” She shook her head, smiling at him.

“I swear to the skies and back, I will bed you soon, my fair knight,” he whispered.

She flashed an impish grin, biting her lower lip just slightly in the way she knew drove him mad. “It's not a race,” she replied.

He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, his touch having become more gentle. “I know, Fuu.” She shivered as his mouth brushed her ear. Breathless makeout sessions and roaming hands were as far as things had come, and at the end of the day, he was happy with it – the hands in question did roam rather far, finding warm skin and soft, secret places. Taking intimacy somewhat slow wasn't the worst thing; there was really no rush, and she would always be around, if even just regular visits.

“So, Umi told me that I had to get you a present or I'm the worst boyfriend in either world.”

“She didn't, I hope,” Fuu groaned, knowing full well that she had.

“She said she would make my life miserable,” Ferio added.

“That sounds like Umi-san.” She leaned back to better look at him. “But really, you needn't give me a gift. It's not Cephiran tradition.”

“No, but it's an Earth one,” he replied, pulling out a package from his belt. It was a pouch, really, and Fuu couldn't for the life of her guess what was inside. She looked up at him. He was smiling, holding out the pouch. She took it in her hands. The fabric was rough, familiar. Her eyes widened. “This fabric. Is this your old tunic? From when we first met?”

He laughed. “Damn right. I can't believe you recognized it.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I've held onto it all this time. Nostalgia. A while ago I decided to get rid of it, but I saved a couple scraps.” He grinned, sheepish. “Couldn't quite let it go. So, I figured it'd be better for you to have as a romantic memento than for me to pathetically hold onto.”

She untied the string and pulled out the object inside. It was hard, strangely-shaped, a bit rough. “Oh, Ferio,” she breathed.

“Is it okay?” he asked, his eyebrows pulling together. He wanted so much to give her something she'd like.

She turned the wooden bird over in her hands. It had four wings and a sweep of feathers coming back off its face. It wasn't quite accurate, but there was no mistake. It was Windam. Her throat was tight as she traced the angled edges. She turned her eyes back up to Ferio, blinking back tears for some reason. “Did you make this for me?”

“I did.”

“You whittle?”

He looked surprised. “Of course I do. Didn't I ever tell you that?” When she shook her head in the negative he smiled. “Well, I do. I'm sorry it's a bit crudely done. There was a lot more detail than I'm used to with the feathers and all. Is it all right? I only had these _really_ ancient texts to go by –”

She cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. “I've never received something so wonderful.”

His arms came up around her. “Never?”

“No, not ever.” Her empty hand came up to thread through his tangle of hair. “Ferio, do you even know how much this means to me?”

“I thought I did,” he replied, leaning back to see her. There were tears in her eyes, and she was smiling. “But I have to admit that I'm surprised by the intensity of your reaction.”

She curled her hands to her chest, leaning her shoulder against him and looking at the carved phoenix. “I know I'm unable to explain how I feel about Windam,” she said softly. “It's not possible to put it into words. Hikaru-san and Umi-san understand, of course. But you understand enough to...” She trailed off, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Happy birthday, Fuu.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The third Sunday of the month was the following one, and the girls were practically giddy with excitement. On Thursday evening, Umi's parents were out, so the girls met at her house to make dinner together to celebrate the special occasion. “Visiting Cephiro three times so close together,” Umi beamed. “I wish life would let us go every Sunday.”

“It's not like we lose any time here,” Hikaru said. “Time's always suspended when we visit Cephiro. We could go every day if we wanted to.”

“Even meeting up for ten minutes, with travel time and all, sometimes I can't fit that into my day,” Umi replied, frowning. “Especially weekdays.”

“Well, I didn't mean we _should_ go every day,” Hikaru said. “Just that we _could_.”

“I wonder,” Fuu mused. The others looked at her. “I wonder what would occur if we chose to stay in Cephiro for a very long period of time.”

Hikaru set down her fork. “You mean like our first two visits there?”

Fuu had suddenly become very preoccupied with her plate. “Ah,” she stammered. “Well, no. I was thinking more along the lines of a more... permanent arrangement.”

Umi and Hikaru stared at her for a moment. “Fuu, have you made a decision?” Umi finally said after a long silence.

“No, no. Not as of yet.” Fuu pressed her lips together. “But it's vital to consider how life would continue in this world if we were to remain in Cephiro, in the event that we may stay there for a long period of time.” She raised her eyes to the others. “As is the possibility that we can only cross worlds when together. I wouldn't make a decision that kept you two tied to me.”

Umi leaned back in her chair. “That's something that I've never let myself think about too much. What if we don't decide the same thing?”

“I have entertained the idea a little for the last couple years. I'm sure we all have,” Fuu added. “But with the end of high school approaching, I feel that it's time to make my decision. Either I continue my education in order to obtain a career here on Earth, or I move to Cephiro.”

“To be with Ferio?” Hikaru said softly.

“I, well...” Fuu turned pink. She began to list all of the non-Ferio related reasons she would choose to move to Cephiro permanently, but sighed. “Yes, for the most part. To be with Ferio.” She folded and unfolded her napkin repeatedly. “He's never mentioned anything about it, about this choice. But the last time we were there, he did bring it up.”

“Don't let him push you into something like this, Fuu,” Umi said. “It's your choice.”

“Oh, he's not,” Fuu fumbled. “He merely asked whether I had made my decision or not. I told him that I have considered it but haven't decided.”

Hikaru had been staring into space. “You know,” she spoke up. “What is it that we concentrate on when we cross to Cephiro?”

Umi and Fuu stared at her, a bit lost. “To go to Cephiro,” Umi said. “How much we want to see the land and the people there. Our need to protect it.”

Fuu's eyes flickered from the tabletop up to Hikaru. “And to... to leave our time here and spend it there.”

Umi looked at her. “Oh, it can't be that easy. To just  _will_ time to pass normally?”

“We've never even  _tried_ it,” Hikaru said, standing and placing her hands on the table. “We've just always done it the same way. We  _expect_ time to suspend here when we leave. So it does.”

“This warrants some experimentation,” Fuu mused. “If we are able to let time pass as normal while we're gone, will the same amount of time pass here as in Cephiro?”

Hikaru shook her head. “Cephiro's time goes by faster for some reason. When we've been home for thirty days, it's been nearly twice that in Cephiro.”

Fuu nodded, remembering Ferio's words about how the time between visits was longer from his side. “I think this Sunday we should continue with the usual,” she said. “But perhaps some time in the following weeks, we can spend a few hours in Cephiro, then compare our watches when we return home.” She smiled. “It can be a short, just-for-fun visit. This next one is the quarterly Council meeting so we oughtn't fiddle with the space-time continuum or Clef-san will be cross.”

Umi groaned dramatically, letting her forehead hit the table. “Can we not talk about that right now? School's been brutal and I don't want to even think about being cooped up in that stuffy room with all those grumps while Clef drones on.”

“This will be neat!” Hikaru gushed.

“It's kinda scary to think about, actually,” Umi said, but her face was lighting up. She laughed. “I'd feel kind of like a god, being able to control time and space like that.”

Fuu smiled, but was inwardly concerned. Did they really have that much power, to manipulate this sort of thing at their whim? Umi was right. It was scary to think about. It made enough sense that time suspending when they left Earth was just  _what happened_ . But it being something they could  _control_ ? It seemed a bit much, even for their lives.

\------

The meeting was boring, as always. The Knights were important representatives of Cephiro so they were required to be present at all the major quarterly meetings – even though they often had no input on things like foreign trade and crop distribution. A representative from Chizeta was currently droning on, her thick accent still audible even as she made a point of speaking properly, offering rather unsolicited opinions that seemed to be causing Clef's right eye to twitch more than usual.

Fuu tried to be attentive, taking notes as she usually did, but Ferio kept poking her foot with his from across the table. She wasn't sure how he reached without sliding down in his chair, but she kept shooting him scolding looks. They weren't very effective when she was blushing and smiling behind her hand.

Across the table, she caught Umi's eye. The other girl waggled her eyebrows at Fuu, causing her blush to deepen and her smile to broaden. Umi had that grin on her face that sometimes made her look a little scary. Hikaru, at Fuu's right, was leaning forward in her seat, paying due attention as always. She didn't notice the footsies going on as the Chizetan representative took her seat.

“Next, then.” Clef's abnormally long pause caught Ferio's ears. He stopped making eyes at Fuu and turned towards the Guru. “Magic Knights, this proposition concerns you quite directly.” Fuu, too, pulled her gaze from Ferio. Clef continued, “News has reached the Council's ears that citizens wish to commemorate the sacrifices made by the Magic Knights for the benefit of Cephiro. I'm not sure where it started but the idea's spread through the country rather quickly. As of late, I've been hearing about it many times a day.” He paused here and one could almost see him sigh. “The most popular idea is a portrait of the Magic Knights, much like the Princess' which is displayed in the grand entrance hall.”

The color drained from Umi's face. Hikaru's shoulders slouched. Fuu's eyes grew dark.

“Now, the Council has discussed this at length,” Clef continued. “We didn't wish to bother you three with this idea if we decided it was unnecessary. But we've come to the conclusion that it's ultimately up to the Knights themselves.”

There was an awkward silence across the table for a few seconds before Fuu spoke up, ever the diplomatic one. “The happiness and stability of Cephiro is our utmost priority,” she said. “If it will comfort the citizens, we will be more than happy to discuss this amongst ourselves and return with our decision at the next meeting of the Council.” Umi and Hikaru nodded mutely, though Hikaru seemed to be mumbling to herself so quietly Fuu almost missed it.

“Much of the Council believes this to be a good idea, however we are not decided,” he added darkly, exchanging a glance with Lantis. “Well, then. I'm afraid that is all that is on the schedule for today.” He continued to wrap up the meeting in the usual way, though rather abruptly.

The foreign representatives and most of the Council were ushered out, only a few close friends lingering behind. Presea latched the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, leaning back against it. She looked out over the huge table, across to where Clef sat. His head was buried in his hands now that most of the Council was gone. He didn't need to keep up pretenses for those remaining. Sensing Fuu's poorly-concealed distress, Ferio walked around the table, standing behind her.

“Now,” Presea said. “What do you girls _really_ think about this?”

Hikaru nearly exploded with her pent-up emotion, leaping from her chair. “They can't put our faces up next to Princess Emeraude's portrait!” She shook her head. “No, that would be... I just couldn't...”

“It would be quite inappropriate,” Fuu finished. “Executing the Pillar was our obligation, yes,” her voice cracked ever so slightly, “but that does not change the fact that we are her executioners. It would be... too morbid.” She folded and unfolded her hands repeatedly in her lap until Ferio reached down to quiet them with his own.

“Morbid is right,” Umi added. “And too sad. I don't want to think about that day if I don't have to. It's sad enough seeing Emeraude's face there all the time. I wouldn't want to see us surrounding her, in our armor, brandishing our swords that...” She trailed off, pulling strands of hair through her fingers over and over. “It just opens up wounds we're  _all_ trying to heal,” she finished.

Hikaru was pacing now. Everyone's eyes followed her. She was muttering under her breath, heat practically radiating from her. After what felt like a very long time, she slowed, lingering near where Lantis now also stood. She turned back to the table. “I don't wanna do it. I know it's selfish, but... I'm just getting used to seeing Umi-chan and Fuu-chan without sad eyes. I mean, I know it's been over three years, but...”

Clef dragged his small hands down his face. “It's been three very long years,” he muttered, not meeting the Knights' eyes. He looked across the table at Presea, who nodded slightly. Clearing his throat, he stood, pressing his small hands to the slick tabletop. “The happiness of the Magic Knights remains a priority for me. I cannot imagine something like a series of paintings shaking Cephiro's people. Unless anyone thinks otherwise, I won't hear another word of this idea.” No one spoke. Hikaru was still mumbling under her breath, biting her thumb, but other than that the room was quiet. “Good.” He brushed past the row of empty chairs, sharing a dark look with Presea before exiting the room.

“He was sure in a hurry,” Umi said, tugging harder on her hair.

“Clef-san especially hates discussions concerning the Pillar and the Magic Knights,” Fuu replied. “His eyes always become so dark and sad. Angry, as well.”

“I've noticed,” Umi snipped.

“It's a stupid idea, he's right,” Ferio chimed in. “I just can't believe it's gotten so far that the Council actually has to talk with you guys about it. Stupid.”

“The people love the Knights,” Lantis finally spoke. “They don't understand.”

Presea shook her head. “No matter how we've tried to educate the citizens about what happened, what the summoning of the Magic Knights was all about...” She smiled a little. “They still adore you three.”

“We're not celebrities,” Umi groused, folding her arms. She leaned back in her chair, pressing her heel against the edge of the table. Fuu scolded her softly but she shrugged it off.

“Anyway, it's settled, then, right?” Ferio said.

“I don't want to do it,” Hikaru said.

“Me neither.”

“Nor I.”

“Good, good. It's a bunch of nonsense anyway,” Ferio replied. “This room is stuffy. I hate meetings. Can't we go outside or something?” He stood up fully, stretching his arms up over his head. “What a dreadfully long few hours. Hikaru, I think I'd like to try that coffee you brought.”

“Oh, me too,” Presea chimed in. “Where's Caldina? She wanted to try it.”

They took tea much more casually than usual, on the steps to the main garden doors. While Hikaru loved drinking coffee, she was poor at making it, she admitted. Umi, who hated it, was surprisingly good at making it. “I have to make it for Mama and Papa on Sunday mornings,” she explained with a smile. Hikaru had to use honey instead of sugar and Fuu didn't quite prefer Cephiro's milk, but Ferio and Caldina were pretty taken with the coffee (“Raum's better, though,” Caldina had made sure to say). Presea could take it or leave it, and Ascot was completely disgusted.

Eventually everyone had dispersed but Fuu and Ferio. Ferio was on his second cup of coffee – which concerned Fuu slightly – and Fuu was still slowly sipping at her first. “Isn't it cold by now?” he asked, leaning his shoulder against her leg.

She looked down at him from her step. “Hikaru-san warmed it up again for me.”

“Convenient, that.”

She pressed her knees together, her slender fingers wrapping around the mug balanced there. “Do you really think the idea of the portraits is stupid?”

Her question took him by surprise. “Well, yeah. Even if I hadn't seen all your faces when Clef mentioned it, I'd think it was an awful idea. For the exact reasons you guys said.”

“It would be uncomfortable for you, I would think,” Fuu said slowly. “to see my face next to your sister's all the time.”

He set his cup on the step, twisting to look up at her better. “Stop it. We don't talk like that, remember?” She averted her gaze. “Fuu, it's been years.” She pressed her lips together. “Hey, you're not still having nightmares, are you? Fuu?”

Instead of answering him, she took a long sip of her coffee. She wiped her mouth delicately. She adjusted the sleeves of her dress at her wrists. Unable to dawdle any longer, she finally said, “Yes. At times.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

She blinked, surprised. “I didn't find it necessary.”

“Hmm.” He frowned, picking his coffee up again. “Y'know, I feel really twitchy. I feel like I could cartwheel across the patio right now.”

Happy to change to subject, she leaned over to take the cup from his hands. “I believe you've had enough caffeine for today,” she smiled.

“Can we take a walk or something?” he said, standing and shaking out his hands. “Maybe climb a tree. Spar?”

She laughed softly, setting their cups on the tray at the top of the steps. “We shouldn't spar. Remember the last time?”

His laughter echoed hers. He took her hand. “I still say it's cheating to use your wily charms to catch me off-guard.”

“If I recall correctly, you accused me of using magic,” she teased, peeking up at him over her glasses before leading him out into the gardens to somehow work off some of that energy.

“Wanna race to the end of the gardens?”

“I would discourage that.”

“Spoil-sport.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The girls decided to stay overnight in Cephiro. Much of the first day was, according to Umi, wasted in meetings. “I came to spend time with everybody,” she insisted. “And I'm going to do just that.” Fuu had been up late talking with Ferio and Caldina, and ended up sleeping in even later than Umi. In fact, Umi was only just getting dressed when Fuu sat up in bed. Hikaru was long gone, meaning to visit Autozam with Lantis today.

“Hikaru left two hours ago,” Umi confirmed as Fuu rubbed her eyes. “Eagle's finally completely recovered. I can't believe it. I never thought he'd be back to his normal self again.” She leaned closer to the mirror, tipping her head at various angles, nodding to herself, then pulled her hair over her shoulder and began braiding it. “Ascot and Caldina are teaching me passat today.”

“What in heaven's name is passat?” Fuu mumbled, combing her fingers through her tangled curls.

Umi finished her braid. “It's kind of like croquet. I think. That's what it sounded like, anyway. It sounds fun, you wanna join us?”

“I think,” Fuu said as she slid out of bed. “I will take a bath instead.”

“Suit yourself. Ascot says he's quite good at it.” She grinned. “I bet I'll kick his butt. Come find me soon, okay?” And she was out the door.

Fuu pulled up the covers on her side of the bed, leaving the crumpled messes on the other two thirds of the bed. The three of them had talked many times about getting their own rooms, but their “Cephiro sleepovers” were so much a part of the visits that they couldn't bear to sleep separately.

She dug through the enormous closet. It was always stocked with Cephiran dresses for them to wear if they chose. They occasionally did. She knew Hikaru had brought shorts and a hooded tee to wear today, and Umi had been wearing the yellow and blue sundress Fuu gave her for her last birthday. Fuu had a dress in her bag, but she felt led to wear something more local.

The dresses varied in their complicated-ness. Some were nearly as involved as Clef's robes or the outfits they wore to events, with gems and golden medallions and layers upon layers of fabric. Some were basically sundresses, though a bit more intricate than Umi's. They were almost always white. Fuu found one that seemed simple enough to not require assistance when she dressed herself, with a simple tie in the back instead of the usual complicated nonsense. There was an extravagant gem-encrusted medallion that clasped at the left shoulder, but it was sleeveless and breezy and just hit below her knees (mercifully shorter than most of the dresses in the closet, which trended towards hemlines that dragged across the ground), and it seemed to be as simple as she would get.

She spent more time in the bath than usual. Talking with Caldina until very late was tiring. Especially when the older woman had a bottle of wine in her. Fuu'd only had a glass, Ferio a couple. But the bath was lovely as always. She wasn't sure what sort of herbs or oils were in the water, but it always made her feel completely rejuvenated. It cleared her head of lingering sleepiness and she felt more like herself. In fact, she thought as she drew water through her fingers, there might have been magic in it. She wasn't as sensitive as, say, Clef to sensing such things, but she was no novice, either. Maybe the sort-of-tingling sensation in her mind when she used the baths wasn't from the steam or herbs; it was a familiar sensation.

As she exited the entrance to the baths, she saw Ferio leaning on the wall to the left. “Good morning,” she smiled.

“Good afternoon, you mean, miss,” he smiled back.

“It isn't.”

“I'm afraid it is. Umi said you slept late, then you've been in the baths for over an hour.” He raised an eyebrow as she approached him. “Busy in there? Thinking about somebody?”

“Oh, Ferio, really!”

“Is your face all red because it's true?”

“It's red because of the bath!” She pressed a hand to her face, finding it embarrassingly warm.

He chuckled, leaning forward to brush his hands over her upper arms. “I like when you dress this way,” he said quietly, the teasing tone of his voice softening. She continued to blush under his gaze, but smiled. He laid a light kiss on her forehead. “So. Plans for the day? Want to go play passat? Ascot's giving Umi a run for her money and her reaction does not disappoint.”

Fuu giggled. She stepped back, running her hands over the fabric. “Do you really prefer this over the dresses I usually wear? I don't mind wearing these more often if it's what you like.”

It was Ferio's turn to blush. “It's not that I totally _prefer_ it. Your dresses are very cute and suit you. It's just...” He drew her closer again. “There's just something about seeing you in the clothes that I know, that I'm used to. It...” He glanced away, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile. “It just does something for me.”

She grinned up at him. “When I imagine you in clothes from my world, it's a very nice image. I think I understand.”

“Maybe bring me some Tokyo fashions sometime,” he suggested, raising his eyebrows. “Since I have very little idea how men in your world dress.” He shrugged. “Now, you never did say whether or not you want to learn passat.”

Fuu was ambivalent about learning the game but they headed down to the field anyway, to join up with the others. They heard Umi and Ascot before they saw them. “Is that Ascot-san begging for mercy?”

“I think it is. We should hurry.”

Umi was chasing Ascot around the field, brandishing her game mallet like a weapon. Ascot was indeed begging for mercy and Umi was – it was a little hard to catch but – calling him a dirty little cheat. Caldina was leaning on her mallet, in hysterics. Lafarga was off to the side, holding his mallet awkwardly. Fuu and Ferio exchanged a concerned look, unsure if they should intervene.

Ascot finally hid behind Lafarga, peeking out around the taller man's elbow. “Umi, it's just a game.”

“Yeah, but you're a cheater!”

“I didn't cheat. You're just a sore loser.”

“Say that again!”

“Umi-san?”

“Oh, Fuu.” Umi turned and smiled, all evidence of her tantrum forgotten. She rested her mallet over her shoulder. “Have you come to learn to play? I love this game.”

“Ah, maybe I will just observe,” Fuu replied, glancing sidelong at Ferio, who wasn't trying to hide his snickers.

“Hey, Umi,” he said. “I'm an even better player than Ascot. Wanna go?”

“Oh, it's on.”

“It's on what?”

“Just c'mon.”

Caldina had reached them by this point. “I'm gonna smear my makeup,” she said, wiping her eyes. “Ascot, honey, how'm I looking?”

“Your makeup is fine, Caldina-san,” Fuu broke in. Ascot was pouting off to the side and didn't seem to want to be bothered.

“Fuu, that dress looks so pretty on you!” Caldina gushed, having regained her composure.

Fuu reddened. “It seemed more comfortable.”

“It looks a bit funny with your eyeglasses, though.”

She reached up, her fingers resting lightly on the edges. “I thought so, too. And I usually wear them out of comfort. I haven't needed them in Cephiro since I fully became a Magic Knight. But Ferio likes when I wear them.” She averted her eyes. “He says they look... exotic.”

Caldina didn't hide her chuckling. She clapped Fuu on the back. “Well, keep him happy, honey. We ladies do what we have to, right, Lafarga?” Lafarga grunted, turning his head to watch Umi and Ferio.

They watched Umi and Ferio play for a while, which of course erupted into an argument – again, one accusing the other of cheating. Fuu observed that it was easy to mistake another player as having cheated, the way the point system worked.

Just when she thought Ferio was going to whack Umi with his mallet, Hikaru jogged onto the field with Lantis in tow. “Fuu-chan! Caldina! Ascot! We're back!” She threw herself into Fuu's arms. “Morning, Fuu-chan! I'm sorry I left before you got up, but we had to get an early start.”

Fuu regained her balance. “It's quite all right. How is Eagle-san?”

Hikaru leaned back, arms still around Fuu. “He's _wonderful_. It's so great. He's been doing really well for a long time, but now he's just like his old self.”

“Better, even,” Lantis added as he caught up. “It seems the power of Cephiro, and of Hikaru's will, also cured the illness that used to plague him.”

“I'm so happy,” Fuu said, and she meant it, giving Hikaru another bear hug.

“Oh, Fuu-chan.” Hikaru stepped back. “A Cephiran dress today? Why?”

Fuu shrugged. “I felt like it.”

“Good enough. Maybe we should all wear them more often.” She spun to face Lantis. “Maybe next time I'll wear one too. Though they're not as easy to wear as shorts...”

“Afternoon, all.” They hadn't noticed Presea coming up from the opposite side of the field. “Hikaru, you're back! How's Eagle?” Hikaru filled her in on Eagle's status, then asked where she'd been all this time. “Oh, in the Guru's study. He's still all in knots about this portrait thing.”

Ascot – who'd long since stopped pouting by now – frowned. “Is that still a thing?”

Presea nodded. “He's been telling folks that it wasn't going to happen, but reports and petitions still keep coming in. Enough that he winds up with them on his desk.”

Hikaru's face grew a bit darker. Fuu placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. “The people really want this so bad?” Hikaru muttered. “Most of them don't even come to the palace very often. They'd never even see the portraits. We just... We really aren't comfortable with it.”

“There must be a way to appease them,” Fuu said, “if they're so passionate about... honoring us.”

Umi's argument with Ferio had died down and she rejoined them, her braid falling out a bit, and her sundress smeared with grass stains in one or two places. “Fuu, that dress is gorgeous!”

She was beginning to regret her fashion choice for the day. It was drawing an awful lot of attention which, though positive, made her self-conscious.

“I was just saying that we should start wearing the Cephiran-style dresses more often,” Hikaru said. “They're kind of a pain to wear but they're nice.”

Caldina waved a hand. “That's why I don't even bother.”

“Oh, remember what we wore on the second tour of the country?” Umi groaned. “With all the layers and medallions and those front plates? After a month on a horse I wanted to die. In sweatpants, preferably.”

Presea's face lit up. “The promotional tour, of course.”

“Hm?”

She spread her hands. “Why did we do the last two tours?”

“So the citizens learned about who we really are,” Hikaru said.

“And what the legend of the Magic Knights was about,” Umi added.

“To comfort them and remind them that we are here,” Fuu finished.

“Yes, exactly,” Presea said. “And it's been a long time since the last one. The citizens miss you three. They adore you, you know they do. I'm sure that if you just get out there and mingle, this silly nonsense will blow over and the Guru can go back to worrying about his usual things.”

“We do always sort of hide at the palace when we visit,” Hikaru said, smiling weakly. “It's been well over a year in Earth time since we did it last.”

Fuu tapped her lips with her index finger. “This is a good idea.”

“Fuu,” Umi moaned. “Hikaru, do you really want to spend the next month riding a horse around Cephiro?”

“That's a good point,” Lantis said. “Both tours exhausted the Knights. I'll ask Guru Clef about transporting them to a convenient area so there's less foot travel. The previous arrangement isn't really acceptable or fair. It's not an easy spell, but perhaps he can work something out.”

“See, here's someone who talks sense,” Umi said.

Hikaru beamed. “Anyway, I'd like to see the people again. They're what we protect. It's good to remember.”

“Hikaru-san's right,” Fuu agreed. “The tours are hard but it's part of our duty to the citizens.”

“I know that, don't get me wrong,” Umi said. She poked Fuu. “I'm just more vocal about disliking it than you are.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about,” Fuu replied, but she was grinning.

Hikaru and Lantis peeled away to say goodbye to Mira and her friends before the girls went home, and the group slowly dispersed from the field. Fuu, Ferio, Umi and Ascot remained, sitting in the cool, low-cropped grass as the afternoon wore into early evening.

“Hikaru really does feel passionately about being involved, doesn't she?” Ascot said.

“I mean...” Umi picked at a blade of grass. “We all care. Don't misunderstand us. We just want to feel normal. Coming here and hanging out with everyone has come to feel normal. But when we go out into the towns and people treat us like saviors... It's just really uncomfortable. I'm just a girl.”

“Hikaru doesn't exactly make a big point of getting out there, either,” Ferio pointed out. “She's also usually happy to stay at the palace most of the time.”

“But she's correct in that we need to remind ourselves how much the citizens matter to us,” Fuu said. “Sometimes we forget what we have fought for.”

“I thought you fought for yourselves?” Ferio said, lowering his voice.

Fuu exchanged a look with Umi. “We did,” Umi said, reaching for Fuu's hand. “Making peace in our own hearts was our ultimate motivation.”

“But in practical terms, we fought to protect this country that we had come to love,” Fuu finished, squeezing Umi's fingers. “And now we have a responsibility.” Umi nodded.

They made their way to their room to grab their bags – Hikaru's was already gone – and for Fuu to change. Then they headed towards the center of the gardens to meet Hikaru. Fuu still held Umi's hand tightly. “You're scared, aren't you?” Umi said quietly as they passed under the gate.

“The tours...” Fuu sighed. “They always bring up so many bad memories. Lantis-san and Ferio saying all these things about how wonderful we are as they introduce us... I know it's scripted, but it makes me ill.”

Umi leaned her arm against Fuu's. “I know. We'll be there with you.”

Hikaru wasn't at the meeting place yet, but Clef was waiting there. He looked more tired than he had in a long time. “Presea and Lantis filled me in on your plan,” he said. “It's a good idea. Can you come back in two weeks, your time?” Umi and Fuu agreed this was enough time for them to get their hearts in order for the tour. “You'll be here in Cephiro for nearly a month,” he reminded them. “I will prepare myself to perform the transportation spells. Some of my students will help. However,” he added. “I'll only be able to transport you at the end of each week. To do so daily is beyond my strength. There's four main clusters of population,” he explained. “You'll have to make due and camp in the area, but at least you won't have to travel through most of the unpopulated forests and such.”

“Fair enough,” Umi said. “Are you _sure_ that won't be too much though? I– We don't want you to hurt yourself.”

He smiled, just a little. “Don't worry about me, Umi. How many times must I tell you?”

She snorted. “All too often.”

While they waited for Hikaru, Ferio pulled Fuu aside. “I'm sorry everyone made a big deal out of your choice of clothing today,” he said quietly, leading her down a flower-filled path. “But you looked great.”

His compliment made her cheeks redden. “Why are you sorry?”

“Just expressing sympathy. All the attention made you uncomfortable.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“To me.”

She smiled, taking hold of his collar and drawing him closer to rest their foreheads together. “I meant to tell you,” she said softly. “I have a little spot on my dresser to remind me of Windam. I have the one you carved me sitting there. I think...” She trailed off, afraid to sound crazy. “I think he would appreciate it.”

“I don't understand, love.”

She touched her nose to his. “It's all right if you don't. Just know that whenever I see it, I am happy beyond measure. Thank you, again.” She kissed him, her lips pressing against his for a long time.

“Well,” he said when she finally parted their mouths. “If it makes you happy enough to kiss me over it, I'll carve you a hundred phoenixes.”

She laughed, holding his face in her hands. She lingered that way, studying him in the dimming orange light, her thumb tracing the raised scar on his cheek. She wondered, briefly, where else he had such scars, and the warm feeling in her belly that followed this thought made her withdraw her hands.

“The three of us have been considering an attempt to contact the Mashin,” she said.

He was visibly puzzled. “Any reason?”

She shrugged. “We miss them.”

“Tell you what,” he said, taking her hands. He ran his thumb over her ring. “When we're out camping between towns next time, let's you and me talk about him. Your Mashin. I'm sure your relationship is personal, but you can explain to me why he means so much to you, hm?” He smiled as she threw herself into his arms, agreeing. He wondered if Lantis ever got an earful about Rayearth from Hikaru.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The day they chose to make their trip for the tour was during winter break, which was nice, since they'd have time before and after to rest up without too much going on at home. Fuu spent much of the two weeks before the tour evading her parents' frequent questions about her post-high school education; she'd already waited much too long to make a decision and they were growing anxious. She was, too, though she tried her best to hide it.

It was the day before they left for Cephiro, and for the first time since she could remember, Fuu was somewhat dreading it. The first tour was upsetting for the Knights, as it was less than a year after the abolition of the Pillar system. The Council had (rightly) thought that the citizens were scared and unsure about this new support system, that the people needed to understand what had happened and meet the people responsible. It hadn't been perfect, there had been some rather unfortunate snags in the tour, but on the whole, the Knights were welcomed and their openness was appreciated. In the end, having the citizens meet the Knights had strengthened the country. A lot.

The second tour hadn't been brought on by anything in particular; the Council had just felt the Knights should maintain a presence. There were of course official gatherings and appearances, but much of Cephiro's population wasn't exactly able to travel to the palace, or quite simply weren't invited due to the gatherings usually being more political.

Hikaru was right. Why would the people care if the Knights were immortalized in an official portrait? Citizens rarely came to the palace where the portrait would no doubt be displayed, and it wasn't like Cephiro had any sort of way to make prints to distribute. Did they really care that much, that they thought this would make the Knights happy? She understood, she supposed, how they could think that way. Like Lantis had said, much of the people had a tendency to adore them; perhaps, Fuu thought, the previous two tours had gone _too_ well.

She remembered Lantis leading them into the town square, Ferio announcing them. They had personas which weren't entirely false, but were more like boiled-down, idealized versions of themselves. Hikaru somehow managed to be both bubbly and magnanimous at the same time. Umi had a sort of graceful aloofness that caught people's attention. Fuu was a bit more quiet, with soft smiles and lots of hand-holding with Ferio – the whole Prince/Knight thing was usually pretty popular.

Umi was wrong. They  _were_ celebrities. Maybe the people thought of them less as warriors, as their protectors, as symbols of the country's stability... and more like the idols that graced the magazine covers on Earth.

She briefly wondered what the tabloids would be like in Cephiro. How does Hikaru kiss Lantis with their huge height difference?! Tension between Umi and Ascot and Clef! Who will she choose?! Exclusive photos of Fuu and the Prince making out in a tree!

Fuu smiled to herself as she latched her suitcase., glad there were no tabloids in Cephiro. She set the suitcase at the foot of her bed, ready for her in the morning. If her parents asked, it had the necessities for staying overnight at Hikaru's. It actually had a few changes of clothes, a couple varieties of tea, two books (one novel and one programming), plus her usual toiletries that none of the girls liked to go without while in Cephiro (she had always wondered why Ferio's breath wasn't worse without brushing his teeth, but supposed there were other approaches to hygiene).

Her dreams were bothersome that night. Mostly about the tour. In one, she kept falling off her horse and no one noticed. In another, the villagers were waiting to attack instead of welcome them. And in one that woke her in a cold sweat just at dawn, Emeraude was waiting in the town square... and it was the angry, shattered, homicidal Emeraude that only the Magic Knights had ever had the burden of seeing.

Fuu slowly sat up in bed, clutching at her sheets. Gray light was starting to seep into her bedroom. It wasn't enough. She threw aside the covers, padding over to the window and pulling back the curtains to let in as much light as possible. Light chases away bad dreams, she reminded herself. She always felt a longing for Ferio when she woke from nightmares about Emeraude. They always shook her to the core. They became less frequent with time, for all three girls, but when they did come, it was just as horrible as the first time.

The dream was already becoming smeared away as she grew more alert, but the words the dream-Emeraude had said were still vivid in her mind. “Hail the legendary murderous Magic Knights.”

\------

Hikaru and Umi seemed to have slept fine. “It's been ages since we spent a long time in Cephiro,” Hikaru said from behind her scarf.

Umi nodded. “I think the last time was in May. Maybe earlier?”

“Earlier,” Hikaru replied, hopping from foot to foot to keep warm. “Remember, it was a month or so after your birthday, Umi-chan.”

“In any case, we're all very cold,” Fuu piped up, watching her breath rise and dissipate into the naked tree above their heads. “Let's go.”

Soon their feet were resting on stone instead of patches of snowy grass, and they heard the clear flow of the fountain and the birds chirping instead of the sounds of a busy city. Fuu kept her eyes closed for a moment longer than she usually did, taking a deep breath to brace herself for the month ahead. After a few seconds, she opened them, blinking in the sunlight, as Umi and Hikaru released her hands.

Ascot and Presea were waiting for them, as always, and Fuu could see Ferio heading up the path towards them. The girls greeted their friends, then Presea began to explain the plans for the upcoming week. As Presea spoke, Fuu removed her winter clothes, draping them over her arm. The girls would have two days before the tour started. The rest of today would be free, but tomorrow they had to start seriously going over the schedule, the scripted speeches, and whatnot. She promised them a more proper itinerary later in the day.

Ferio joined them as she was finishing up, sidling up to Fuu and discreetly taking her hand as Presea spoke. Ascot asked Umi to go flying with him and one of his beast friends, and she enthusiastically accepted. As the two of them wandered off, Hikaru asked Presea if she could help her with something. Presea was visibly puzzled, but headed towards the palace with her. Fuu couldn't hear Hikaru anymore but she could see the tiny redhead's hands moving animatedly as she spoke.

Once they were alone, Fuu turned to Ferio, tying her arms around his middle and burying her face in his shoulder. His arms came up around her. “Not looking forward to this, love?” She shook her head. “All three of you seem to hate doing this. Hikaru hides it pretty well. Not well enough, though.”

Fuu inhaled deeply, letting the breath out long and slow. Then, “I did not sleep well last night.”

He pulled back slightly to look at her face. She did look tired. “More nightmares, huh?” she didn't answer him, but it was obvious enough. “Well, I know I've told you before, but I just want to remind you that my door's always open to you if you want to be held. No hanky panky, just hugs.” He gave her that crooked grin that always drew out her smile, and it worked again.

“I haven't forgotten,” she said, and he expected her to say something cute and wily like she often did in these moments, but she just smiled. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

“Okay, we're gonna do something fun,” he decided.

“Fun?”

“Yes, fun. You don't look like you've been having much lately. Criminey, they both left their bags just sitting here. Here, help me take them up to your room and then we'll go take your mind off this tour, at least for today, okay?”

It sounded like a good enough idea. He grabbed Hikaru's and Umi's suitcases and Fuu picked up her own. It wasn't uncommon for them to spend time together in silence, and they were halfway up to the room before he spoke up again. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean?”

“About you coming to my room at night.” He kept looking straight ahead as he walked. She noticed a faint blush across his face. “I'm not trying to trick you into anything. I just want to hold you some nights, y'know? And that's all.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I've never wanted to rush you into anything, despite my teasing,” he continued. “And you've always teased me back, so I've just been operating on the assumption that you eventually want to... well, to spend the night if you know what I mean.”

“Sex, Ferio,” she smiled. “You can say it.”

“I'm just... I just want to be a... a gentleman,” he spluttered, turning red and nearly tripping over Hikaru's rolling suitcase.

“And you're right of course.” She sighed, unable to make eye contact herself. “Perhaps I've taken entirely too long with this and just been a tease.”

“Don't be ridiculous. I can wait. Nothing will fall off, it's just uncomfortable sometimes. Besides, I like when you tease me.”

Fuu giggled nervously. They'd discussed their eventual sexual relationship before, but usually in less overt terms. “It _has_ been a terribly long time though. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, feeling scared of something so normal.” She paused, looking back over her shoulder. Ferio had stopped walking. “What is it?”

He shook his head, setting down Umi's suitcase to take Fuu's hand. “There's nothing wrong with you, or us. Sometimes I get kinda frustrated, but it's more at myself for feeling like I pressure you.”

“Goodness, Ferio, you've hardly ever pressured me,” she replied, fighting to control the color of her face. “I play along, too, if you haven't noticed. You just said as much.”

His thumb ran over her knuckles, the glove brushing her ring over and over. He just looked at their hands. “Sometimes I get scared, too.”

They were finally at the Knights' quarters. She tugged on his hand, leading him through the huge doors into the familiar room. She neatly set her suitcase at the foot of the bed then sat on the mattress, and he followed suit. She tried very hard to look him straight in the face. “What are you scared of?”

“Shit, I don't know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sucking, I guess.”

Fuu burst into laughter, unable to stop even when she saw the irritation on his face. “I apologize,” she managed after a moment. “Has it been that long for you?”

He blinked at her. “Fuu, I've never.”

Her laughter suddenly dissolved. “You're lying.”

His eyebrows came together over confused eyes. “Why would I lie?”

“To woo me?”

“Fuu, I don't need to lie in order to woo you,” he said, his voice low. His expression relaxed a little as he leaned closer to her. “Besides, I wouldn't think you'd care about that, anyway.”

“I'm sorry.” She tipped her head to one side. “You're so old, I just _assumed_ –”

“Hey, hey, what's with this 'so old' stuff? I'm not even two hundred yet.”

Fuu pressed her face into her hands. “Ferio, you've lived well over two Earth lifetimes. That is very old.”

“People on Earth seem rather fragile,” he commented, earning a smile from behind her fingers. “Anyway, I mean, I've looked. I've... appreciated. I've grabbed a few butts. Messed around some.” He shrugged. “It never really came up. I've never been...” He fumbled over his words. “You know, never been in love. And I didn't have to bed anyone to get what I needed out of them. And with you...” He took her hands, pulling them from where they still remained near her face to reveal that trademark blush. “You just give me everything that I need. No conning necessary. Besides, I'm pretty happy most of the time with the making out and occasional heated groping thing we have going on.”

She nearly laughed, leaning into him so her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. “It will happen. I... I very much want it to. I'm not sure why I'm so slow with it. You have certainly never sucked in my imagination. Come on, you said we were going to do something fun.” She stood, but he yanked her back down.

“Hold on just a minute, miss,” he said. “Tell me more about your imagination.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean,” she grinned, that glint in her eye that he loved. “Now, you promised me a fun-filled afternoon. Let's get to it, shall we?”

“All right, all right. See, there's this balcony that hangs over the gardens where Lafarga's usually on duty...”

And so Fuu spent the afternoon scolding Ferio for throwing his voice to confuse Lafarga and the other guard on duty. She was giggling as she scolded him, though, so it wasn't particularly effective. Lantis passed by (with Hikaru practically dangling off his arm) and immediately recognized Ferio's shenanigans. “Well,” he said to Lafarga, a bit too loudly. “I'm certain the perpetrator's energy would be easy enough for me to detect. And I'm sure his body conducts lightning well, wherever he is,” he added, shooting an icy glare up to where Ferio and Fuu hid behind the balusters. They made themselves scarce.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pff I know "virgin Ferio" is a somewhat unpopular headcanon and I cannot fault anyone for that. I've just never been able to shake the idea that he's never been really intimate with anyone because basically just never got around to it, like it was never a huge priority for him. and I definitely don't think he's ever been in love before. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyway, sorry it's taken me a thousand years to update this fic but I fret about the plot a lot and get discouraged that it's all a stupid idea. I actually have it written pretty far ahead but I keep re-reading it and fiddling with it and worrying that the plot is bad. so, yeah. if anyone is remotely interested, I post about it occasionally on [my fandom tumblr](http://veteranfangirl.tumblr.com/) under the #wwd tag.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was earlier than usual so that everyone would have time to get to bed early. Ascot sat next to Umi instead of across from her as he usually did. The ride they'd taken that afternoon seemed to have done wonders for his mood; he was chattier than usual, Fuu noted as Umi laughed at something he was saying. Hikaru had brought strawberry Kit Kats for all their Cephiran friends, which were a hit around most of the table.

Her plates cleared, Fuu rested an elbow on the table, cupping her cheek in her hand as she watched Ferio nibble the pink chocolate. He caught her watching, smiled, and offered her a piece. She shook her head and said she could get plenty when she went back to Tokyo. She thought she saw a shadow pass over his eyes for just a second, but then it was gone and he had the section of chocolate hanging out of his mouth like a cigarette, trying to poke her in the nose with it.

The girls met with Clef and Presea shortly after dinner to go over the itinerary for the next month. The area of Bentley was the nearest cluster of population, so they would be riding out there on foot, to save Clef's energy for the other transportation spells. “It should only be a day and a half on horseback,” Presea explained.

“Hm, couldn't we just fly on your griffin or something, though?” Umi said.

Clef smiled. “How do you think the horses would do with that arrangement?”

“Oh. Good point.”

The plan was basically the same as the previous tours. The word had been sent out that the Knights were touring the country, so they'd be expected. Lantis would lead the group into the town square where Ferio would announce them and the girls would, after some words from Hikaru, dismount and mingle with the citizens until dusk, making sure to stay together the entire time. Then they'd head back out to set up camp for the night. There were four main towns in the first area (of which Bentley was the largest), so they should be back at the palace within the week.

Fuu listened closely, committing most of the plan to memory, but kept glancing at Hikaru and Umi to observe their moods. Both of them had a darkness behind their eyes, though Hikaru hid it better than Umi. She caught Presea doing the same thing, keeping tabs on all three girls. Fuu blinked and reflexively averted her gaze, staring at the floor for a moment to regain her composure, then back up to Clef, attentive.

“You'll have the same horses as the last two tours,” he was saying. “I assume that's all right.”

Hikaru's mood did a sharp turn. Her face lit up and she exclaimed, “Lumina? Oh my gosh I haven't seen him in forever. Umi-chan, when was the last time we even went to the stables?”

Umi's mood was also warming under Hikaru's influence. “A few months ago, I think.”

“He'll be so mad at me!” Hikaru sighed.

“I'm sure he will be glad to see you, too,” Fuu chimed in. She visited the stables often herself, to see Cordia. She didn't understand animals in the same way that Hikaru did, but she still enjoyed bringing him treats.

“And you girls know how to present yourselves, correct?” Clef continued, as if never interrupted.

Umi rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we've got our 'personas' nailed down,” she said, making air quotes with her fingers. Hikaru and Fuu exchanged an amused look, then nodded towards Clef.

“All right then. Presea has the papers for you to look over.” He took a seat at his desk, leaning back and slouching ever so slightly. “I know we all want to get this over and done with so things can go back to what passes for normal around here.” He shook his head and smiled despite himself.

Presea walked with them back to their room. “The tour's going to pretty much be the same as the last one,” she told them. “The papers just have the usual reminders of things to not talk about or the right ways to answer other things. You know, all the fun political reminders.”

“Anything new?” Fuu said, leafing through the papers. There weren't too many. They were in perfect standard Japanese; Clef had plunged himself into learning it a year ago and had nearly mastered it more quickly than any of the girls would've imagined. Fuu wasn't sure when he had the time for it; she half-suspected he hadn't slept in many years.

“The trade thing, there's new developments there. Here, second page.” Presea put her hands on her hips, shrugging. “There's really not anything in there that'll come up in conversation with citizens. The Council just wants all the bases covered. There's a little about personal relationships,” she added. “Last page. Still mostly the same, though. You guys can read it at camp the day after tomorrow, if you want. Get some sleep tonight.”

The girls read over the papers after they changed into their pajamas, anyway. “No one is going to talk to us about this crap,” Umi said. She was lying on her back with her legs stretched up and feet propped on the bedpost, her hair spilling over the side of the bed. It was her usual reading-stupid-paperwork position.

“Umi-chan, remember last time when that man in the town of Altea asked if you could tell him about asylum for people coming from Chizeta?”

Umi slapped her palm to her forehead. “Geez, talk about awkward. All I knew was that it was 'being discussed'. Clef read me the riot act when I told him that I'd explained even that much to the guy.” She shook her head. “Apparently I was supposed to tell the man that I didn't know anything about it but he could always request an audience with someone on the Council. He lived all the way out in Altea. Like he was gonna come all this distance about that?”

“Do you ever feel like we're not being taken seriously as part of this new government?” Hikaru mumbled. “In the eyes of the public, anyway.”

“Yes,” Fuu replied. “I have often felt that way. We are involved in many decisions but are portrayed as merely figureheads.”

“Well, I mean, we're figureheads, _too_ ,” Umi mused, flipping through the pages. “We're symbolic and all that.”

“But we're  _people_ , too,” Hikaru said.

Umi tipped her chin up, peering upside-down at Hikaru. “Don't get me wrong, it bothers me, too, Hikaru. But governments and politics and keeping a country together is complicated. Even in Cephiro. I mean, my dad's a politician, even if he's just a local one. I'd much rather be involved in Cephiro's politics than just about anywhere on Earth.”

“And sometimes politics means playing a role for the people,” Fuu added, her eyes scanning the documents. She heard Hikaru huff, “It's still not right,” but it seemed far away as she found the bullet point she was looking for. Smiles, deep looks, and Ferio kissing her hand at opportune moments. The same as last time. Any other form of public affection was not allowed, and these three were required.

She didn't much like her relationship with Ferio being made into a political point. But he was handsome and charming, and people seemed to like the idea of the Prince wooing one of the Knights. Well, she liked the idea herself. It wasn't such a bad one. It wasn't that she minded it being public, but to make it into something like this made her feel vaguely ill if she thought about it too much. Hikaru and Lantis' relationship was never made into such an exhibit and it certainly wasn't a secret to the citizens.

The girls settled into bed, knowing they needed to rest. It wasn't exactly a short trip to the area where Bentley and its surrounding towns were located. But Hikaru kept chattering nervously, while Fuu tried to soothe her, and Umi insisted that they all shut up and go to sleep. This went on until Hikaru wore herself out, still mumbling as she drifted to sleep.

Umi propped herself up on her pillow, cupping her chin in her hand. “She's changed. But at the same time... she hasn't, you know?”

Fuu smiled. “It's more that she's _grown_ than changed,” she added, looking down fondly as Hikaru started to drool on her pillow.

Umi reached across Hikaru to grab Fuu's hand. “Have we changed? Or just grown, too?”

Fuu pressed her lips together. “I'm not certain,” she whispered. “...I'm sure we are the same girls that we were three years ago. Just more grown,” she added, hoping Umi wouldn't notice that she was fibbing.

“Yeah.” Umi gave Fuu's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and rolling onto her side. “Yeah, that sounds right.”

\------

It was all too early when Presea came knocking at their door two mornings later. Even Hikaru didn't pop out of bed the way she usually did. It was just dawn, still dim in their room, as Presea told them to meet everyone down at the gates to the stables. Fuu fumbled to fasten the buttons to close her shirt, wishing she'd brought something less complicated so early in the morning. It was probably still cool out, so she shrugged on her sweater over the shirt. The girls – well, mostly Umi – had insisted that they dress comfortably to travel. Hikaru had brought a pair of long, loose shorts, Umi was wearing leggings, and Fuu wore fitted jeans.

They'd left their bags outside the door and as they came out into the hall, they noticed the luggage had already been taken. So they made their way to the gates that led to the stables as the sun rose in the sky.

The horses were waiting. Lantis was already mounted on his horse; he often seemed more comfortable that way. Hikaru ran up to Lumina, nuzzling his face and talking to him. Umi and Fuu exchanged a knowing smile before greeting their own horses. Umi wasted no time in hopping up onto Reatta, running her hands through her mane. “They're not decorated?”

“The groomer will do that tomorrow,” Ferio said, nodding to a woman on a smaller horse, who smiled at the girls.

Fuu politely returned the smile before climbing onto Cordia. “We don't have to ride in our established formation during travel, I assume?”

“Nope. Wanna ride next to me?” Ferio raised one eyebrow.

“Hm, I had planned to make conversation with my fellow Knights,” Fuu mused, pretending to look very thoughtful. “But I suppose that I could make time with you, as well.” Ferio snorted but good-naturedly waved her towards Hikaru and Umi.

It had been a long time since Fuu'd ridden a horse. She'd ridden Cordia a couple of times since the last tour, sometimes with the girls and sometimes with Ferio, but it had been at least since Japan's summer. She concentrated on her riding, speaking softly to Cordia; he seemed to remember her riding style well. As they headed out towards the outermost gates of the palace, she caught Ferio staring at her legs. When he saw that she'd caught him ogling, he turned a funny shade of red and looked straight ahead. She did tend to wear dresses and skirts more than things such as jeans, and they usually hit her knees or ankles, she realized, so Ferio wasn't used to seeing her thighs much. She ignored the heat on her own cheeks as she hurried to ride beside Hikaru.

Lantis and Lafarga led the way; the girls had absolutely no idea which direction to go and Ferio was happy to merely tag along. Ascot flew overhead on one of his beast friends, circling occasionally when he got too far ahead of them.

“I wish we could just fly out there,” Umi sighed. “But I guess Clef's right about the horses.”

“It looks good for us to ride into town on horseback,” Hikaru shrugged. Then, to Lumina, “The groomer will make you guys look all pretty, won't she?” Lumina tossed his head as if he understood Hikaru's words.

By midday, Fuu was quite bored, and her bottom hurt. She knew from past experience that the rest of her body would be sore by nightfall, but she tried to think positively. She hadn't seen most of the country in well over a year. As they traveled east along the river towards Bentley, she realized that they had come through this area on their first visit to Cephiro. It had changed since the country had crumbled and rebuilt itself, but she recognized it all the same. Glancing at her fellow Knights, she saw that they recognized it, too. It was near where they'd taken to the air to reach the Wind Shrine.

In the past three years, she often scanned the skies, hoping to see the floating Shrine, but it had disappeared after Emeraude's death. She knew Hikaru and Umi had also gone out to look for the Fire and Water Shrines, with no luck. Her hands tightened around the reins. The Mashin had to still be in existence, didn't they? They were still around during the battle for Pillar despite the shrines being gone, so...

They veered away from the river as it spilled into the sea, and Fuu was in completely unfamiliar territory once again. It was very strange, how the country had rebuilt itself. It used to be a crumbling, dead cone of rock floating in space, but to look at it now, you'd never believe it. She wondered how much of her own will held the country up, and if she'd devote even more of it if she lived her permanently.

The idea rose up in the front of her mind again. _So much for boredom,_ she thought to herself, _when I have such a decision flopping about in my mind._ Time was not on her side anymore. Well, not on Earth, anyway. At least in Cephiro she had a month to think it over without losing any time at home.

Home. Ferio was right. It was starting to sound strange calling only one world her home. They both were, if she was honest with herself. But she would truly be an adult soon (well, in her world; she basically was an adult here for all intents and purposes) and expected to start an adult life. Higher education, possibly moving out on her own, a career. Or... She bit her lip. Help to govern the country that she had saved not once, but twice.

At Ferio's side.

She sighed, and Hikaru to her right took notice. “You okay, Fuu-chan?”

Fuu blinked, a little startled, and turned to face Hikaru. “I'm quite all right. Why do you ask?”

Hikaru frowned. “You look like you're gonna cry. Don't let Ferio see. He'll fuss.”

Fuu smiled, blinking back tears she didn't really understand. “I always try to make sure he doesn't.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been a week since I posted the last chapter, normally I wouldn't have such a schedule. but I wanted to post it just to celebrate that fact that I'm hunkering down to work on this fic for Camp Nanowrimo in July. almost all of what's been written was done like two years ago (I've since just been fiddling with it for the most part) and I have it almost half done but I want to get back to work on it. Camp Nanowrimo's the perfect opportunity. so to celebrate??? or something, and to motivate myself, I went ahead and just posted ch6. enjoy~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the uniforms that the Knights wear for the tour are in fact [these ones](http://dusted-dreams.net/misc/mkrwwd.png) that are used in multiple manga illustrations as well as the "Itsuka Kagayaku" ED of the anime. 
> 
> additional note- the entire tour will not be as drawn-out and detailed as this first city, I just wanted to set up how the visit in each city typically goes.

“Oh, man, setting up camp,” Umi sighed as the girls finally got their tent steadied. “Remember when Mokona would just – poof! – have everything ready for us?”

Fuu laughed. “Yes, we never had to carry anything, not even our weapons. We became spoiled, didn't we?”

Umi held up her left hand. Like Hikaru and Fuu, she was wearing that old familiar glove that was usually kept under lock and key in Presea's office these days. “At least we still don't have to carry our swords,” she said.

“Hm, yeah,” Ferio grumped. “Good for you guys.” But he winked at them before turning back to his tent. He was making short work of it, having much less trouble than the Knights had. It made enough sense. No matter what he told her, Fuu refused to believe that during his years on the road, he only ever slept in trees.

He and the groomer – whose name Fuu learned was Elan – whipped up supper over a small fire. It was potato-like, but tasted more like carrots, with a side of something like a lentil. “They'll feed us supper in each town,” Lantis reminded the girls. “We chose to bring food that takes up little space and is quick to prepare. For the journey there and back.”

“You think of everything, Lantis,” Hikaru said, beaming up at him.

Ascot talked excitedly to Umi over dinner, telling her that the bird-lizard sort of beast he was riding all day was excited to meet her and would she go flying with him when they had time. Umi consented, having grown to enjoy flying with Ascot's friends, on the condition that Hikaru and Fuu came, too. Ascot's countenance fell the slightest bit, but he smiled at the other girls. “It's nice to get away from the ground for a while, you see,” he added before Umi started complaining about the last flight she took on an airplane.

Fuu observed Umi and Ascot interacting. The two had always been close and of course Ascot was not initially subtle with his affection for the Water Knight. But he'd grown and calmed down. He still chased Umi's heels often enough, but Umi had confided to Hikaru and Fuu that he had really seemed to accept that she didn't necessarily return his exact feelings, and he seemed happy to just be near her. Which, of course, was what Umi wanted. He was her close friend. Fuu just worried when Umi's eyes lingered too long on Clef, and then held Ascot's hand for a moment too long. Umi wouldn't talk about that.

Ferio's hip pressed to hers as he scooted closer. “You're only half done,” he clucked. “While I am on my second plate. My lovely Knight, you eat like a bird.”

“Mm, you eat like a horse,” Fuu replied sweetly, delicately taking a chunk of potato-carrot thing from his plate and popping it into her mouth.

“Fuu, I need nutrition. I'm a growing boy.”

“Only if you wish to be. I am not new around here.”

“You're cruel.”

Her hip felt very hot where it was pressed against his; it was a warmth that she always enjoyed, but she tried to ignore it at the moment. She attempted to continue discreetly observing Umi and Ascot, but his shoulder pressed against hers and she fumbled her knife. Oh, dear. She would have to work up the nerve to sleep with him soon or she would go mad.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw he was watching her, grinning. He knew exactly what he was doing, damn him. Fine. She had long since shrugged off her sweater during the day, but night had fallen and it was cooling down. Despite this, she fanned herself, saying something about being too close to the fire. She undid two buttons on her shirt, letting the fabric lay against her chest. She didn't have much there, admittedly, and no one else in the camp seemed to take notice, but she sighed again that it was a bit warm and tipped her head up, looking into the trees.

When she glanced back at Ferio, he was looking at her very intently. She set her plate aside and pulled her knees up to her chest – which pushed up what little she had just enough to make actual cleavage. “What are you thinking about?” she asked him softly.

He pressed his lips together, almost glaring at her. Was she messing with him or was she just warm after all? Dammit, he couldn't tell sometimes. “About devouring that perfect little neck of yours,” he whispered.

“Oh, my,” she replied, and she did honestly flush, but she turned her head, glancing at him sidelong. “Everyone is right here, though. And in case you currently lack the foresight, the tents are rather thin. Why, you can hear anything through them.”

He raised one brow, a trace of a smirk on his lips. “I might despise you a little right now.”

She gathered her plate and stood. “Such a terrible thing to say,” she smiled. “Aren't you going to come along to clean off our plates?”

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He averted his eyes, cheeks red. “Nah. I'll stay... sitting here for a couple more minutes.”

“Oh, well, suit yourself.”

Ferio spent much of the rest of the night honing his sword, not talking to anyone. Two hours after supper, Fuu was becoming concerned that she'd upset him. As everyone was getting ready for bed, she went to Ferio's tent. “May I come in?” she asked softly through the tall cone.

“Sure.” She pulled back the flap, crawling inside. He was sitting in the middle in a pile of blankets, a book lying open on his lap, wearing something similar to a man's undershirt. “What's up, love?”

She folded her knees under her, wringing her hands. “I didn't mean to upset you earlier.”

He blinked at her. “Upset me?”

“You know.” She stared down at her hands. “I perhaps went a bit too far teasing you when there were others around. Usually you don't mind, but... You have been distant all night, so I assumed...”

She looked up, trailing off, as he started to chuckle. “What, you think I was sulking?”

“Well... yes.”

He leaned forward, that grin on his face. “Fuu, you are the most adorable, tempting little minx I have ever met. You know exactly how to drive me crazy. And I love that about you.” He leaned back, shrugging. “I just needed to focus my energy on something. I didn't want to be too obviously consumed by lust by heading to bed _too_ early.” He raised a brow and she blushed at his suggestion.

“Do I make it that hard for you?”

He shook his head, nearly amused. “Don't be so hard on yourself. I make a point of making it hard on you, too.” Then he made a point of stretching his arms up and behind his head.

She finally smiled, pressing a hand to her hot cheek. “We're a bit silly, aren't we?” She tipped her head slightly to the side, her eyes studying his arms. They were more defined than she'd expected, since he was so slight, though it made enough sense considering how well he carried his sword. Scars, some worse than others, traced around his skin here and there. The neck of his shirt dipped low and she could see the end of a rather nasty one on his chest. Something in her found the scars alluring; they were personal and private... and she wanted to touch them.

“I love you, Fuu.” His voice brought her out of her thoughts. Her eyes softened and she reached over to touch his hand. He lifted her hand to his lips, lingering against her ring as he so often did. He looked embarrassed. “I just feel the need to remind you sometimes.”

She placed her other hand over his. “I do not mind being reminded.”

\------

The Knights didn't sleep well. Hikaru seemed to be fast asleep, but she mumbled more than usual, dampening her pillow with sweat. Umi didn't seem to be sleeping deeply, if at all, as she kept tossing and turning. Fuu drifted in and out of sleep, staring up at the point at the top of the tent, then slipping asleep and then waking up, realizing she'd hogged nearly all the blankets.

Morning came too soon and Ascot was outside the tent, calling for them to get ready. Fuu was already awake so she was the first to roll out of bed and begin unpacking their uniforms. They were clothes the Knights had worn to ceremonies before, but she hoped the capes weren't included this time... She sighed as she pulled hers out of its bag, rubbing the light green cape between her fingers. Oh, well. These would still be much more comfortable than the extravagant nonsense they'd had to wear last time.

Hikaru and Umi eventually rolled out of bed, helping Fuu into her outfit. Their tent was bigger than the others', but it was still too small for more than one person to get dressed at a time. She fastened the cape to the corners of the golden breastplate while Umi groggily tied the sash tight around her waist. Finally. She bunched up the cape around her waist while she and Umi helped Hikaru into her uniform.

“Hikaru-san, one of your stockings is slouching to your ankle.”

“I know, but it won't stay up.”

“Let it be a fashion statement,” Umi sighed, fluffing Hikaru's short ruffled skirts.

Fuu buckled Hikaru's belt behind her while Hikaru clamped on her shiny gauntlets. “I always liked these outfits,” Hikaru commented. “They should really pick official Magic Knight uniforms for us, though. And get me some new stockings.”

The three of them plus all their uniforms wouldn't quite fit comfortably in the tent, so Fuu shooed out Hikaru to check on the horses while she helped Umi clasp the huge round gems at her shoulder guards. “Are you ready for today, Umi-san?”

“As ready as I'll ever be. Oh, damn, I forgot. The cape attaches under the shoulder guards. Here, can you get it off?”

“I'm looking forward to seeing the citizens again,” Fuu said as she popped out the gems and slid the cape around Umi's arm and into place. “I just wish we could mingle like normal people.”

Umi tugged her stockings up over her thighs and slipped on her boots. “C'mon, let's get outside. There's not enough room for us and our capes in here.” They dragged their bags outside so Lafarga and Ascot could tear down the tent. Hikaru was already carefully eating breakfast, trying hard to not drop anything on her uniform. Lantis stood ready with a napkin.

Ferio was waiting for them, a plate in each hand. “Took you guys long enough. Food'll be cold soon.” The girls took their breakfast, eating carefully as well. They cleared their plates without incident and went to wash them, but Ferio took them from their hands. “Hey, hey, we can't have you getting all dirty. Let me take care of it.” He leaned in to peck Fuu's cheek before heading off to clean and pack the breakfast supplies.

“He's in a good mood this morning,” Umi commented.

Fuu frowned. “He's in an acceptable mood. He is being extra chipper to keep our spirits up.”

Umi smiled, her hand lingering on Fuu's arm. “He's good.”

Hikaru had finished while they ate and was already over by the horses, helping Elan with the finishing touches. “Lumina's braids match mine,” Hikaru beamed, petting his nose. “Look how she wove these gold ribbons into the braids. I love it.”

Fuu peered up at Cordia, touching his pale mane. It was combed out perfectly, with golden cylindrical clips – not unlike the one Hikaru had swapped out her usual ribbon for – strategically placed throughout. “You look very handsome today,” she told him.

“Elan, you're an artist.” Umi ran her hand over the decorative new saddle that replaced the more practical one. “They look wonderful.”

“They won't be stealing none of your attention, Knights,” Elan said, packing up her supplies. “You look too good. And if they give you any attitude, well you just tell me.” She winked at the girls, then headed to finish packing for the rest of the ride to Bentley. She and Ascot would set up camp closer to the town so everything would be ready at the end of the day.

“Aah, they look so pretty!” Ascot reached up to pet Reatta's nose, pausing to silently ask for permission before touching her. “Elan is the best groomer in the palace,” he explained, nuzzling Reatta. “She really gets horses. I'm better with bigger ones myself, but beasts are beasts in my heart. Isn't that right, girl?” He laughed when she nudged at his shoulder. “Oh, you smell this?”

“Smell what?” Umi asked.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a yellow fruit that the girls weren't familiar with. “This was for my snack later, Reatta. Fine, because you're cute. But don't tell Elan, okay?” And he offered her the fruit.

“Ascot-san is so good with animals,” Fuu said as Ascot hurried back to finish loading his supplies onto his bird-lizard friend's back. “Just like you, Hikaru-san.”

Hikaru grinned. “It's a gift.”

Lantis came up behind her. “The ride to Bentley should be about two hours,” he said, his hand fluffing the back of Hikaru's hair, earning a soft “Hey!” and tiny hands swatting him away. “We should ride in formation after an hour or so, in case there are any civilians out in the country.”

“Waiting for us?” Umi said.

“Possibly. But also those who work further out of town. Hunters and some farmers.” He adjusted his dark armor. “We should head out soon.”

A light touch on Fuu's shoulder made her glance back. Ferio had changed into his uniform. She hadn't seen him wear it in a long time, but it was nostalgic with its orange gems and decorative shoulder guards and the ridiculous cape... Well, she had a pretty ridiculous cape at the moment, herself. “All set?”

She nodded, turning to him. “You look quite princely. Did you actually comb your hair?”

“Ran my fingers through it, yeah.”

“That wasn't what I'd had in mind, but it's more than you usually bother to do.”

His hand slid down her arm, catching her left hand. “That's a fine ring you've got there, Knight of Windam. Is it part of the uniform?”

“Hush, you.”

He grinned, laying a light kiss on her knuckles before dropping her hand. “Do you remember Bentley well?”

“I don't,” she admitted. “Many of the towns began to run together in my mind after some time on the road.”

“It's the town Lafarga's originally from.”

“Ohh, I remember,” Umi cut in. “It's the one with the spectacular fountain in the square, isn't it? The one with all the fairies or whatever decorating it.”

“That's the one.”

“Do you think we could meet Lafarga's family? I didn't even think to ask last time.” Hikaru peeked around Ferio where Lafarga was readying his horse.

Ferio waved his hand. “Ah, no. See, they died when the country was crumbling. Bentley got hit really bad. It's been rebuilt as if nothing ever happened, though. Looks gorgeous,” he added when he saw the Knights' expressions fall. “It'll be a good day, a good day,” he reassured them, clapping Umi and Hikaru on the shoulders. “You girls'll be a hit.”

“At least Lafarga doesn't have to worry about putting on smiles all day,” Umi mumbled as Ferio stepped away before he said anything else wrong.

Lantis mounted his dark horse. “Let's get going. It's a long ride to Bentley.”

“Need a lift?” Ferio reappeared on the other side of Cordia, peeking over his saddle at Fuu.

Fuu smiled. “I can manage, thank you. If Hikaru-san can mount Lumina without help, I can also.”

Ferio pretended to pout, but got up on his own buckskin horse, its black mane unadorned like the Knights' were. “Ride with me, then?”

Fuu settled into the saddle. It was not as comfortable as the usual one, she noted. “I'd love to.”

The sun was finally up in the sky, the cool of early morning breaking. Most of the way had a dirt road already established, and it was easily wide enough for two to ride side-by-side. Lantis led the way, then Hikaru and Umi. Hikaru was talking excitedly to Umi, her energy growing as the morning went on. Fuu glanced over at Ferio. He was already looking at her. It used to be that she would always turn her gaze away quickly, but now she held his gaze affectionately and just smiled.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

As they approached the outskirts of the town, they moved into formation. Lantis led the way, followed by Ferio, then Hikaru, Umi and Fuu flanking her. Lafarga brought up the rear. They saw a couple of farmers on the road, pausing to greet them casually. They were delighted to meet the Knights, one fellow nearly gushing in appreciation for all the girls had done for his country. He had been in Bentley when it crumbled completely, and credited the Knights for saving it. Hikaru reassured him that he had saved his own town when it came down to it, and that they had just opened the way for him to do so. He was nearly beaming by the time the Knights had to move on.

It was midday when they finally arrived at the village. They marched into the town square and Fuu glanced at Umi and Hikaru. Both sat straight as could be, chins tipped up ever so slightly, eyes soft, a slight smile on their lips. Just like her. People noticed them riding through the town, of course, and soon there was a gaggle of people trailing along behind Lafarga's horse.

Lantis led them into the square, circling around the fountain to face the town hall and Ferio rode up next to him to officially announce the girls. Fuu tried hard to listen to Ferio's words, but they rang shallow in her ears. “Esteemed” this and “legendary” that, with a few “the honor of”s thrown in here and there for good measure. She resisted the urge to look to her left at Hikaru's face but she could feel the tense energy radiating off her friend's tiny body. She brought her mind back to Ferio's speech as she realized he was introducing them by name now. Hikaru was enthusiastically waving as he introduced her.

“... the spirited and elegant Knight of Water, worthy of Selece, Lady Ryuuzaki Umi.” He paused as Umi lifted her hand in a subtle wave, tipping her head and then tossing her hair over her shoulder. “And last but certainly not least, the clever and compassionate Knight of Wind, worthy of Windam, Lady Hououji Fuu.” Fuu bowed her head. “Citizens of Bentley, I present to you, your saviors and mine, the legendary Magic Knights.”

Fuu blushed as the townspeople erupted in applause for them. She now glanced at her companions, and she could see Umi was straining a little to keep a straight face. Hikaru, as usual, threw herself into it, and was beaming at everyone.

The mayor stepped forward and stood near Ferio, who dismounted as he finished his speech. “Thank you, Prince Ferio. We deeply appreciate the Magic Knights sacrificing their time to visit our humble town. If everyone will let them situate themselves, please. Yes, back up, no crowding them.”

The girls dismounted, Ferio making a show of helping Fuu down and holding her hand for a moment after. Lafarga and Lantis led the horses away for the afternoon while the Prince and Knights greeted the mayor more personally.

“...so happy to see beautiful Bentley again,” Hikaru was saying, clasping her hands. “We really should visit more, don't you think?” she added, turning to the other Knights.

“Oh, yes,” Fuu smiled. “We also have busy lives in our other world, so we're unfortunately unable to visit as frequently as we'd prefer.”

“I understand,” the mayor replied, obviously not understanding at all.

Some of the more outgoing villagers came forward to speak to the Knights. Well, some seemed to want to talk with the Prince, too, but mostly to the Knights. Hikaru took on as many people as she could, rolling multiple conversations into one. She did this at functions, too, since she could more easily juggle conversations than Umi or Fuu. But they were seasoned veterans at exchanging pleasantries by this time, and Fuu heard Umi graciously accepting praise from the local boys.

She soon found herself caught up in a conversation with some young swordswomen. She did explain to them that while she was proficient with a sword now, her talent really was archery. This brought in a straggler who wanted to gush about archery with her. Ferio took over with a few of the now uninterested swordswomen. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one was flirting with him and he was returning a polite amount of attention. She smiled to herself, amused.

Lantis was around, not one to make much chit-chat when not required to do so. Though he did attract a few curious people with the usual questions and suggestions for the Council. Lafarga was over near the horses still, glancing out over the crowd now and again. Fuu frowned internally. He looked troubled. He wasn't much more of a chit-chatter than Lantis, but he looked distinctly uncomfortable. She briefly wondered if this place brought up too many sad memories for him, but then a seemingly middle-aged woman was asking her about the decor inside the palace.

The girls mingled about in the crowd, accepting large glasses of a frothy drink Ferio assured them wasn't alcoholic. It tasted like a cold, sort of minty tea. Mint and apple, actually, Fuu noted as she slowly sipped. It was certainly different from the more political functions, with their trays of small glasses containing what amounted to champagne. “It's weel, and I wish we had it at the palace more often,” Ferio told her as the mayor asked the Knights and their companions to head into the hall for supper.

There was an evening breeze and Fuu's cape billowed slightly behind her as she walked up the steps. She nearly tripped when Ferio's hand squeezed her bottom. “Ferio!” she hissed.

“It looks nice today,” he replied.

“In front of everyo–”

“Don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Fuu, no one's paying attention to that.”

She swatted his hand away, nearly dropping her glass. “Additionally, that's not considered an acceptable display of affection. Didn't you read the documents?” She glanced over her shoulder. Lafarga was raising a brow at her. Her face flamed.

“Bah. Rules are to be bent.”

“I don't want to get–”

“Fuu, love, stop fretting. It's just some grabby-ass. I doubt anyone's paying much attention. Aren't you hungry?”

She was, actually. They hadn't had lunch at all, though breakfast had stuck with her pretty well. There was a long table at the front of the hall for the Knights and their companions. Umi and Fuu sat on either side of Hikaru, slipping hands together under the table for a reassuring squeeze. Ferio was to Fuu's left, Lantis to Umi's right. Lafarga's chair seemed sort of squeezed in on Ferio's other side and Fuu hoped there was enough room for him. There were tables throughout the hall for citizens to sit at, but there wasn't enough for all the people who poured in, so some ate standing in little clusters around the room. Children ran around, playing between the tables while their parents tried to scold them.

Supper was not so fancy as some of the things served at the palace, but it was obvious the town had put together their very best for the Knights. And it was delicious. Fuu barely had room for the honeyed fruits that were served for dessert.

Ferio excused himself, standing to speak with someone he recognized, and Fuu looked over at Lafarga again. “How has the day been for you?” she asked him.

He seemed startled out of his thoughts. “Fine enough.”

“If I may ask, this is your home town, correct?”

“That's right.”

“Have you spoken with any old friends?” she tried.

He sighed. “To tell the truth, there's someone I keep making eye contact with. He remembers me, although...” He trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

“But?” Fuu pressed.

He occupied himself with pushing around the fruit on his plate. “Caldina loves this stuff.” When Fuu just continued to stare at him, he continued. “We parted on bad terms. It's uncomfortable. That's all.”

Satisfied, Fuu dropped the subject. But she followed his eyes across the room. There was a tall, dark man, broad-shouldered and stoic-looking, glancing at the table just for a second.

“Fuu-chan, do you remember what this fruit's called?” Hikaru's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and when she looked up again, the stoic fellow had resumed a conversation.

“I'm afraid I don't,” Fuu said. “I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I should like to find Ferio. I'll be back shortly.” She stepped around the table, catching Ferio's eye across the room. He excused himself from his conversation and headed over to her side. “Do you know that gentleman over there?”

Ferio followed her gaze. “Him? That's Gallardo. Best swordsman out this way. You've never heard of him?”

“A great swordsman, hm?”

“Fuu, I know that look.” Ferio leaned in, lowering his voice. “Now isn't the time to mess around. Whatever you're planning, please forget about it.”

She held up her hands. “I haven't formulated any plans as of yet, I'll have you know. I am still putting the pieces together.”

“Fuu, you aren't planning on meddling, are you?”

She blinked at him, wide-eyed. “Me?”

“The innocent act isn't working, love,” he grinned. “Try it on somebody else.”

“Ferio, he's an old friend of Lafarga's. They parted on bad terms.”

“Then it's none of our business, is it?”

She pouted for a moment, then sighed. “I suppose not. It just saddens me.”

Ferio shrugged. “I don't know what to tell you, love. It happens. I've got ex-friends across the country, I'll have you know.”

“Scalawag.”

“You flatter me. C'mon, let's head back to the table. The mayor wants to say some stuff before we go.”

She felt Lafarga's eyes on her as she returned to the table, but she avoided his gaze, instead asking Ferio to remind Hikaru what that particular red sectioned fruit was called.

\------

Fuu followed Ferio's suggestion and dropped the issue, pushing it out of her mind for the rest of the evening. It was well past dark when their group left Bentley, but Lantis assured them that camp was already set up close by.

The Knights were tired but felt accomplished. Hikaru was saying how great it was to see the citizens again and Umi agreed, saying that she felt more useful around here than she had in months. Ferio was joking with Hikaru, about what Fuu couldn't quite hear. She was hanging back, just in front of Lafarga.

“Aren't you going to join your friends?” he said after some time.

He surprised her. She glanced over her shoulder, slowing so that she moved back to ride next to him. Cordia seemed moody from his long day, but complied. “You _are_ one of my friends,” she said.

“I– well, yes,” he grunted.

“I simply wondered if you were feeling all right.”

It was dark but in the moonlight she saw his large hands tighten around the reins. “Are you asking me about Gallardo again?”

She frowned. “The details are none of my business, but you were so distracted for the entirety of our time in town that I'm concerned. That's all. I confess that I was tempted to help you reconnect, but realized that it was quite none of my business. I apologize for even considering.” She trailed off, embarrassed, hoping he'd open up anyway.

They rode in silence and soon the campfire was in sight. Perhaps Ferio was right and she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong again. She began heading to join up with the others when Lafarga finally spoke. “Thanks for caring, though. You're all right.”

She was glad he couldn't see her blush in the darkness. “I try, that's all.”

She swore she heard a smile in the swordsman's voice when he spoke. “The Prince is right about your meddling tendencies, though, I have to say.”

“Meddling–!” She sat up rather straight and Cordia's gait reflected how uncomfortable she suddenly became. “Has Ferio been gossiping about me while you men play cards in between our visits?” she demanded.

“Something like that.” He was definitely hiding a smile. “Don't worry. Usually what he has to say about you is nothing but glowing praise.”

“Usually,” she echoed, shooting darts from her eyes at the back of Ferio's scruffy head.

“And,” Lafarga added, obviously fearing for the Prince's safety, “even when he might bring up a fault, he still seems to find that fault rather... well, _endearing_.”

Fuu stammered unintelligibly, unable to form an actual sentence.

“I'm sure you girls discuss such things at times.”

“I-I... We... Oh, dear. Caldina-san does talk a lot, doesn't she? Perhaps I'll see what Ferio and Umi-san are arguing about.” And she tugged on Cordia's reins, speeding up enough to join the others just in time for Umi to try and knock Ferio off his horse.

 


End file.
